


The Day That changed Everything

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Sacrifice, as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: after rushing into her burning home in the hope of saving her mother and suffering severe burn injuries, Haru has to slowly heal with the help of her family and friends.
Kudos: 6





	The Day That changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends. It's time for another tcr story :) this one will have quite short chapters so in theory i can keep on top of updating. And also just so I'm not frying my brain with anything too big at the moment. That said I hope you enjoy this one and please comment/kudos if you like it so I know to keep updating it. Enjoy.

**The Day That Changed Everything**

**Chapter 1: Reckless**

It was a day like any other. The birds were singing, the sun was shining. And the alarm clock went off and 'snooze' was pressed at least three times before Haru finally dragged herself out of bed.. absolutely loathe to join the world of cheerful morning people. People like her mother. Haru wondered how on earth she could be so peppy and cheery so early in the morning. Being a night owl herself, Haru wasn't even sure how she and her mother were even related at times. But related they were, and despite their different sleep schedules, they actually got along pretty well.

Well, they had to, since it was just Haru and her mum. Her father had walked out on them years ago when Haru was still small. It was why she tried to smile through a yawn as she shuffled into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. Her mother was already drinking coffee, and her quilt designs were already scattered all over the table. Though there was still enough space for Haru to sit and eat her breakfast comfortably.

"Morning mum," she yawned again as she sat at the table.

"Morning dear," Naoko smiled, sliding a freshly made mug of tea across the table and the sea of quilt designs to her daughter. Haru took it and sipped it gratefully. She was going to miss her mother when she went off to university next year.

Her mother also placed a plate of buttered toast in front of her. Haru was surprised. She didn't see her mother get up. But then she was still sleepy and too interested in drinking her tea to notice. It was her own tea blend. The one she'd spent weeks perfecting last summer. Made just how she liked it.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Haru or you'll be late for school," her mother reminded. Haru groaned and bit into her toast. Hoping the caffeine would perk her up sooner rather than later.

. . .

Once breakfast was devoured and the tea drunk, Haru quickly washed, changed, and brushed her teeth, ready to face the day now she'd been adequately caffeinated. The last thing she did before picking up her bag and running down the stairs was tie back her hair in its usual high ponytail.

"See ya, mum," she called, running out the door, only to catch herself forgetting something and going back to give her mother a big hug. Something she never left the house without doing. "Have a good day."

"You too, sweetheart," her mother answered warmly. "I love you."

"Love you, too!"

And with that, Haru was already out the door and on her way to school to meet up with Hiromi.

. . .

The school day passed in a blur. On the way home Haru laughed at a blushing Hiromi. "How cute! You've got a crush on Tsuge!"

Hiromi groaned and blushed even harder. "I do NOT!"

"You DO!" Haru grinned. "You _do,_ and it's adorable!" she teased. "Have you told him yet? If you haven't then I will."

"Haru, no!" Hiromi wailed, groaning and covering her face. "I swear if you breathe a _word_ to him-"

"Okay, okay," Haru relented. "I won't tell him. But only on the condition that you tell him."

"Eh?! That's not fair!" Hiromi protested. "I kept your crush on Machida a secret."

Haru snorted. "Yeah, but my crush on Machida was just a crush. Tsuge actually likes you back," she explained.

"Yeah but... but..."

"No _but's_ Hiromi. You gotta ask him out."

Hiromi wrestled with the decision and agonised for a few moments. "Agh! Alright, fine! I'll ask him out. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Haru smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Hiromi frowned at her and Haru playfully nudged her arm. "Now come on, we'll be late for dinner. Mum knew you were coming and made your favourite."

"Beef stew?!" Hiromi gasped. Haru nodded.

"Yep. Now hurry up or it'll be cold by the time we get there."

Hiromi nodded firmly and the two girls ran down the street towards Haru's house, lured by the stew waiting for them.

. . .

When they turned up the street Haru lived on, they'd slowed down to a walk again. Their normal conversation had resumed and both girls were chatting so appily neither of them noticed the police car parked on the corner. Hiromi might have glanced at it on the way past, but only so she could move out of its way.

It wasn't until they was the second police car a bit further along the road that it registered something was amiss.

"A burglary?" Hiromi whispered.

"Hope it's not my house," Haru shivered.

They walked further up the street, drawing closer to Haru's house, only to see a large crowd of Haru's neighbours had gathered. Making them both even more uneasy. Hiromi shared a quick glance with Haru, and both girls ran up to the crowd. Which was gathered far too close to Haru's house for comfort.

"What's going on?" Hiromi asked one of the bystanders.

"There's a fire. We called the emergency services and they're on their way."

Hiromi sighed with relief. "See, nothing to worry about," she tried to smile. But Haru was still as a statue, the blood drained from her face as she watched the blaze.

"Haru?"

"It's my house," she said quietly. Her eerily calm voice betraying her fear. Haru swallowed thickly and regained her voice. "Hiromi, my mother's in there!" she was frantic, desperate now. "What if she's trapped? I have to do something. I have to get her out of there!"

"Haru no! We should wait for the emergency services!" Hiromi pleaded, reaching to stop her friend. But Haru was already elbowing her way through the throng of people. "Haru no! _**Haru!"**_

But it was too late. Haru was already on her way towards her burning home. Hiromi was hot on her tail, screaming for her to stop, to wait. To not do anything stupid. For someone in the crowd to stop her best friend from going in there. But nobody moved, probably in too much shock to do anything. Hiromi was furious with them all. At her friend for trying to be a hero. Screaming her name over and over again in the hope that her stupid friend would listen. But Haru was already entering the burning building to rescue her mother.


End file.
